Rise of the Phaelites
Rise of the Phaelites is Issue #3 of Origins, the first volume of the Cataclysmic Gerosha version of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. It documents how the Phaelites came to be, and how their never-ending feud with the Meethlites came to be. Plot After some time has gone by, the Phaelites have grown in number on their homeworld. The still-Earthlike humans living on Phaeleel in prison colonies begin dying off, as their Meethlite overlords don't allow them to breed. A new Hebbleskin Order takes the reins of power on Metheel, bent on seizing absolute control. It decides that Earth will be its new target for conquest, with its Meethexos ready to go. Unable to master True Milthuens, they begin to seriously explore the possibility of creating a Milthuen Prototype. They begin generating werewolves as well. However, the Phaelites prepare to strike back with Phexos of their own: Vampires, Centhuen Prototypes, and a few other oddities they've cooked up. And they prepare to bring a faction to war to battle the Hebbleskin Order there if necessary. When a major figure named Blazarik heads to Phaeleel to make the genocide of Phaelites official, a freedom fighter named Dephinol begins abducting human slaves from prison plantations and recruiting them for experimentation. The Phaelites rise up, and a revolution begins to overthrow Meethlite oppression over Phaeleel. Dephinol's successful uprising spurs an undying hatred for all things Phaelite by all of Meethlites. However, an even worse regime arrives and exiles the Hebbleskin Order to Earth to serve as its agents. A band of Phaelites heads to Earth as well, where it ends up being an only somewhat-kept secret of the US government. The Hebbleskin Order, however, finds itself forced to turn to organized crime to survive. The Hebbleskin Gang is born. However, due to the Hebbleskins' predecessors being sloppy on Earth missions, the Society of the Icy Finger managed to get a hold of the Marlquaanite rubies. One ruby in particular, the Beamer's Ruby, had found new purpose as Hester's locket, being kept away from both Society and Hebbleskin reach due to the cunning of John Domeck and his friends. The stage is set. Phaelite scientists stranded on Earth would work with the US government in secret to build the resources needed to counteract the Hebbleskin Gang. Development The story was first proposed as a possible tale in October of 2010. Its rationale was that First Meethlites only had enough scope to cover half of the story bridging the gap between The Tragedy of Lord Zeras and Experiments and Offspring. Later, it was found to not even cover that. A So-Called Heretic and Wealth of a Seashell helped to further define elements of Gerosha mythos that would become extremely relevant much later. None of these, however, seemed to address the issue of how Phaeleel and Metheel became two different nations; one with graphite-color-skinned natives and the other with green-skinned natives. Rise of the Phaelites was developed as a bridge to account for that. It is set around the same general time period as the American Revolution or Napoleon's rise in France, thus influencing that look for its characters. In February of 2013, Blazarik and Dephinol were formally defined in appearance for the first time, so that the chief protagonist and antagonist could give a face to the story. See also * Blazarik * Dephinol * Experiments and Offspring * First Meethlites External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48947528 Rise of the Phaelites art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Works set in Cataclysmic Gerosha Category: Works set in Comprehensive Gerosha Category: Projects from 2010 Category: Shelved projects